For The Girl With Everything
by SuddenlyStarfruit
Summary: Marisol's got the perfect life and an even more perfect best friend. But will her secret crush ruin it all? Two-or-Threeshot.


**FOR THE GIRL WHO HAD EVERYTHING CHAPTER 1**

_**AN: Hello everyone! Here's my new story and this time around it's Marisol/Katie. Now before you roll your eyes and make a snarky comment about how I'm never going to finish this need I remind you I've never had a problem finishing femslash before ;) I wrote this one pretty quick, all in one go, at four in the morning. And it's very short. But that's just the attitude I have for this story right now. It's going to go fast. You can expect one or two more chapters which will be posted right away. After this I'm going to try and write a Cake fic- hey why not? Hope you enjoy~ **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Degrassi. Otherwise there would be more lesbians on the show!_**

_**Dedication: To all the Matie shippers- we be pirates arrrrrrr**_

She had everything. She had a fun job at little Ms. Steaks that provided her with just enough spending money to fund her fashion addiction. She had the good grades that provided her with her parent's trust. She had a spot on the power squad that provided her with instant popularity. She had the great best friend whom she could tell anything to. And Marisol Lewis also had a secret. A secret she worried would ruin everything.

"Hey Mar did you ask Chantay what time I could interview her about this year's fundraiser?"

Marisol snapped back from her frivolous daydreams as she watched her best friend, Katie Matlin slide into the seat across from her. Her fair haired companion was frantically trying to find something in a red folder overflowing with email print outs. Katie cursed as one of the pages fell onto the coffee stained floor of The Dot, a local hangout the girls often frequented after school. Marisol watched intently as Katie set her bag on their table and reached down to retrieve the renegade paper. Marisol couldn't help it as her dark eyes began to slowly follow contours of her friend's body. Even hanging out of coffee shop chair Katie seemed to have a natural grace to her that Marisol more than admired. The girl's shameless gaze began to travel further down Katie's body making note of her bestie's every curve. She could feel her pulse speeding up and willed her mind to think of something else- anything else- wait! Hadn't Katie asked her something?

"What?"

Katie snapped back up from under the table paper in hand. While meticulously neatening her folder she managed to send Marisol a pointed look. "Yes I did, Marisol. I asked you to ask Chantay what time I could interview her. I need a few sound bites for the power squad fundraising article. I seem to be doing a lot of asking these days. Can't people just do what they're told?"

Marisol couldn't hold back a smirk. Although she would never admit it, she loved Katie's grumpy side. There was something adorable about her friend's ill-tempered complaints. "Seems like you're in a good mood."

Katie scoffed as she finally gave Marisol her full attention. "I asked Clare to categorize these emails last night but she claimed she had some kind of family emergency." Instinctively she leaned closer to her fashionable friend and lowered her voice, "I'm so sure." Marisol flashed her companion a devious smile. There was always _something _when it came to Clare Edwards.

"So now you're stuck with the job instead?" Marisol leaned back as Katie nodded. "Sucks!"

"Yes, I would agree."

Marisol bit her lip as she realized the opening that had just presented itself. "Why don't I help you with that? You could come over to my place tonight. We'll make some popcorn, give each other manicures… file some boring papers." This won her a genuine smile from Ms. Matlin; something she didn't fail to appreciate.

"Well it's more like categorizing—"

"Katie!"

"Okay, yes I would appreciate that. Thanks, Marisol. It's good to know I have one person I can count on. Oh wait! You never answered by question. Did you talk to Chantay about the article?"

Marisol flashed her friend the irresistible puppy dog eyes she could muster. "I will first thing tomorrow! After our all night categorizing session, oh what fun we are going to have."

Katie simply rolled her eyes in response.

**_To Be Continued..._**

_**Gee, where could this be headed? Maybe Katie should ask Clare, I heard that girl had a very interesting sleepover with Jenna once ;)**_


End file.
